Mogwai
A mogwai (Nanohomus lemurauris, name meaning tiny man with lemur ears due to its large ears that look like an aye-aye's lemur ears) is a species of tiny aye-aye-like monkey-like tailess ape that originated from Gremlins film franchise. They don't actually dislike and don't actually worry about bright lights (especially sunlight) since the bright lights of all kinds no longer could harm them. They no longer became gremlins if they feed after midnight, as the ones that become one aren't tolerated by sapient species. They also know reproduce by mating like all mammals and unlike their ancestors, they no longer reproduce with water, instead, they still need water to drink otherwise they'll die of dehydration. They are omnivores that feed on any kind of food, including human food, fruits, vegetables, roots, tubers, leaves, wood, and among others, but are now 100% peaceful and gentle towards humans, as the ones that are mean and aggressive towards any sapient species aren't tolerated by sapient species. Here are the examples of many breeds of mogwais: Gremlins-Mogwai-box-Gizmo-photo.jpg|Chinese sideburn, this is the most primitive breed of mogwais and is among the most popular as house pets. Gizmo is part of this breed. th.jpg|Himalayan roundcheek, this breed of mogwai (left) originated from the Himalayas, where they were breed to survive the cold climates and habitats as an attempt so people in cold places could keep former tropics-restricted species and among others in cold places. Alaskan_Woolly.JPG|Alaskan woolly, this breed of mogwai is distinguished for its woolly fur to survive in cold climates and habitats. gremlins---quiron-plush---mogwai-12-inches-p-image-234085-grande.png|Chinese cat-ear, this breed of mogwai is named for its ears, which looks very much like that of cats, but are smaller than most other mogwai breeds. Mogwai_Stripe.png|Russian stripehead, this breed of Mogwai is among the most popular breed of mogwais, being found in many (if not all) homes worldwide, along with the Chinese sideburn. George-Mogwai-2of2.jpg|Hawaiian grumpface, this breed of mogwai is named for its face, which makes it look like it's grumpy, even if it isn't always grumpy. Lenny-Mogwai-2of2.jpg|Brazilian bucktooth, this breed is named due to its pair of large rabbit-like teeth that sticks out of its mouth. Daffy.jpg|American Chalico, this breed originated from America in 1821, when exotic pets had started to become popular. In real life, American Chalicos aren't dumb, they're about as smart as any other breed of mogwais, they also aren't cartoony (doing cartoony stuff, making cartoony sounds, etc), which is only in movies. _Mohawk.jpg|Italian Mohawk, this breed of mogwai is named for its white Mohawk-like hair style it has on its head. Gremlins-Mogwai-DooDah.jpg|Minx, this breed of mogwai originated from Japan, where they are among the most popular household pets. Gremlins-Mogwai-Brownie.jpg|Bob-ear, this breed is named due to its ears, which are floppy like many dog breeds's ears. Gremlins-Mogwai-Penny.jpg|Zebrahair, this breed is named because of its fur, which is like that of zebras. Gremlins-Mogwai-Series-5-Group_2.png|Floppy eared, this breed is named due to its floppy ears like a dog with floppy ears. Gremlins-Mogwai-Series-5-Group.png|Mittenbum, this breed of mogwai is among the most popular breed of household pets, along with few other mogwai breeds, as well as pet dylanuses, dogs, cats, fish, frogs, birds, lizards, small dinosaurs, and among others. Gremlins-Mogwai-Series-5-Group_3.png|Snow White, this breed of mogwai originated from the Himalayas, where they were bred to be as white as snow, hence its name, and have thicker fur to survive the cold. Cute-Plush-Mogwai-Replicas-4.jpg|Belle, this breed of mogwai was bred to be among the smallest breed of mogwais. These mogwais are now very common as pets and make good indoor and outdoor pets. Pygmy_2.png|Manimani, this is the smallest ever breed of mogwai, about the size of a small hamster. It makes a great indoor pet. Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species Members Category:Apes Category:Humanoids Category:Domestic Animals Category:Bipedal Species